


Hunger Games Drabbles - Gen

by Celandine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with a variety of gen situations in the Hunger Games-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games Drabbles - Gen

**Author's Note:**

> Haymitch remembers his mother at midwinter. Written for my holiday drabble cards, 2015.

My mother was born after the rebellion, but she remembered stories her grandfather told, learned from his own grandmother, and she told them to me when I was a child, before… before everything. Before I won the Games. Before I learned that sometimes victory is really disaster.

It is at this time of year, midwinter, that the stories she told come back to me, no matter how much I try to drown them in liquor. Stories of courage and happiness, of redemption and generosity, of hope and love. I light a candle and stare into its yellow flame, remembering her.


End file.
